A Night's Event
by FireandSmoke
Summary: What truly happens in the King's private chambers


**A.N: This is my first time writing something like this, so any feedback is well appreciated **

Light trickled in from the nearby window, basking around a regal head. A roaring fire illuminated the rest of the wide room, along with carefully placed candles. This soft lighting seemed to put a spotlight on the figure. The royal figure. Your Majesty. He was completely engrossed on the papers on the thick oak desk, unaware of your presence leaning heavily against the heavy oak door. In this one of the most silent times you can recall of the King's life, it felt like you were an intruder unlike once of his most trusted. Not wanting to disturb you took the time to truly look at the man.

His cold steel eyes seemed to harden over certain aspects on the paper in front of him, you could see so clearly at how much he cared for his country. His jaw line, so dominate and smooth in design. His lips caught your attention, the full plump lips you knew from past encounters are experienced.

A soft groan slipped out of those lips you were watching so intently from, his body arching back in frustrations and his hands pushed angrily into his eyes. With a rough shake of his head, he stood up irritably and turned to look at his chambers entrance. His steel eyes locked your stunning blue ones; his gaze unsurprised at your presence.

He walked a little closer before asking "How long have you stood there?"

You simply shrugged before striding in determinately stopping inches from his face, his breath hitting your face softly with each exhale. For a moment neither of you moved, you just stood and stared into each others eyes. It seemed like it has been years since you've been this close to the King, in reaching distance of touching his face, caressing his cheek.

As this thought entered your mind, your hand moved to its own accord caressing your Kings cheek softly. His eyes half closed contently while still locking with yours. This time you did not wait, you could not wait. Closing the distance you softly pressed your lips against his, in no time he kissed back challengingly you, daring you to step it up. You eagerly agreed, roughly forcing your tongue between his lips biting down playfully. Your hand ran down his cheek to play with the short hair on the back of his neck. He growled trying to push you back, but you had the advantage with strength. Pulling his neck forcefully down to get better access to his lips, those addictive lips which your body can't seem to get enough of. As your other arm snaked round his waist, pressing him tightly against you, it gave him the chance to grab your shoulders roughly and push you against the sturdy desk.

This sudden wave of pain that rippled through your lower back causing you to gasp; a mischievous smirk sat easily on your King's… On Henry's lips. Soft kisses planted on your neck turned into gentle biting and licking, as his hands started to unlace your shirt. Your hands followed knowing how to undo each lace and every button that decorated his expensive fabric. A low moan escaped your lips, as Henry bit down on the spot joining your neck to your collar bone. You could feel his lips curve into a gently smile.

Before long both of you were stripped down to the day you were born, panting heavily, eyes darkened over with pure lust and desire. With an animalistic grown he grabbed your shoulders and forced you face down onto the silk sheets, turning your head you tried to catch a glimpse of your lover but he was determined that you could not see until he was ready. Your anticipation grew as you waited eagerly for any contact. Then just when you thought you might of died, he pressed his tongue flat against your back bringing it tantalisingly slow down the spine stopping just short of the dip of you lower back. Gazing out of the corner of you eye you saw his arm reach for a small pot you knew all too well. As his fingers stroked your legs lightly, so lightly that they were barely even touching it sending shiver of desire throughout your body. You could hear his fingers been coated in the substance before being softly thrusted into your opening. A wave of pleasure rocked throughout body, as his fingers picked up a steady rhythm your body writhed delight. Then just as soon as it started they were pulled out, a soft whimper of disappointment escaped your lips.

This caused Henry to chuckle while replying hoarsely "Patience."

Then a greater force entered causing you to groan in pleasure, now he choose this was the time for you to face him. His steel eyes turned much darker by the lust and want, rearing up you locked his lips in a fierce kiss. His hips rocked a steady rhythm building up intensity with each trust, the kiss broke off sharply as an animalistic roar erupted from your lips, and it was at that moment when Henry decided it was time to touch you.

Soft morning light danced in from the window lighting up a picture of pure bliss, his royal head resting on your strong chest, watching you intently and amused. Cracking open your brilliant blue eyes, you gaze down to him affection shine brightly within them. With a soft kiss you sat up his eyes never leaving yours.

"You were rather loud last night," he chuckled fondly at the memory, his hand playing softly with your brown curls.

You ducked your head down, gazing up between your eyelashes giving the look of pure innocence.

This caused him to chuckle once more while saying "my dear Charles." With that he leaned down once more to capture your lips once more in a soft, affectionate kiss.


End file.
